


Regrets

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Final Thoughts, Gen, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: All he could think of what was he should have done.





	Regrets

He stared at the ceiling, his mind whirling…

_If I’d known then what I know now… I never would have walked away like I did. No. I would have walked away, I just wouldn’t have burned so many bridges as I’d left._

He gasped as pain seared through his arm.

_The guilt of leaving, it’s followed me for a decade and now, now when I could use a friend, use some backup, I have none._

He knew this was how it would end. His last moments would be alone and staring up at a murderer.

_I always burned bridges, I burned them with Tessa and with Steven and when David spoke out about how I’d treated them, I went ahead and burned that bridge too. How Hotch ever forgave me for that one, I do not know._

_I guess I never will._

_And Hotch, the jackass who still treated me right even after being forced into being my boss, my sitter. He could have had me out on my ass. He cleaned up my messes. He made apologies for my actions._

_I wonder if whoever finds my body will call them. Will they get closure? Or will they wonder forever what happened to me?_

_Or do they even care?_

_Ten years is a long time to still look in every town for someone who just walked away. They probably don’t look anymore._

He gasped, trying not to think too hard about the blood that bubbled out his mouth and ran down his cheek. It wasn’t a good sign, he was dying, this was it.

_I’m sorry Steven for being so distant, maybe one day someone will help you to understand. I’m sorry David that I said and did the things that ripped our friendship to shreds. I’m sorry Aaron…_ He gasped a painful final breath as the room dimmed. _I’m sorry for everything._

 


End file.
